


Lessons On Restraint

by LittleLynn



Series: Avarice and Innocence [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Qui-Gon, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Prostate Massage, QuiObi Kink Week, Sith!Qui, Submissive Obi-Wan, in the Broken Out (Broken In) universe but works as a stand alone oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Obi-Wan needs to learn not to come before he has his master's permission.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Avarice and Innocence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892146
Comments: 11
Kudos: 274
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Lessons On Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of the quiobi kink week, prompt: Forced orgasm/Overstimulation/prostate milking
> 
> All but one of my kink week stories are going to be porntacular Broken Out (Broken In) side stories, you by no means need to be reading that bad boy to enjoy or understand the porn, all you need to know is Qui-Gon is a sith lord, and Obi-Wan is his light side padadwan.

“M- _ aster _ !” Obi-Wan gasped, tensing up his body to try and stop the way his cock was pulsing. He wanted to wrap a hand around himself to stop it but his hands were cuffed and bound to the headboard. 

He was face down in the bed, arms pulled up towards the headboard and his knees under his tummy, putting his ass high in the air. He felt vulnerable and exposed, the restraints biting into his skin every time he pulled at them, every time his master touched him.

His master was knelt behind him, two of his fingers buried inside Obi-Wan’s hole, stretching him slowly. His master caught the way his little cock was jerking helplessly and the fingers of his other hand gripped Obi-Wan’s ass, hard enough to make fresh bruises start to form in his skin, his hips and ass a mess of old and new marks from his master’s possessive fingers.

“No pet. Control yourself. You are  _ not  _ to come yet, you are going to wait for my cock like a good little pet,” his master said, but he was rubbing his fingers against Obi-Wan’s prostate, massaging it ruthlessly. 

“I can’t! I c-can’t master please, I can’t help it I’m going to come,” Obi-Wan cried, feeling tears springing to his eyes as he felt his climax clawing its way up his spine no matter how he tried to hold it back. 

“No you aren’t, pet, you do  _ not  _ have my permission to come. You are going to learn not to have such a greedy little cock that still comes the second I lay a finger on you,” his master said, voice hard and not letting up his assault on Obi-Wan’s prostate. “You are going to learn to wait for my cock.”

“Master, ah, master no please, please stop I can’t, I’m going to come,” Obi-Wan wailed, trying to shuffle up the bed to get away from those hands that were making him disobey no matter how hard he tried to be good. But with his hands cuffed his movements were awkward, and the hand digging bruises into the cheek of his ass moved, taking hold of his hip with that same bruising grip, and his master hauled him back. 

“Behave,” Qui-Gon reprimanded, spanking Obi-Wan once,  _ hard _ , across the new bruises trying to form from his fingers. Obi-Wan cried out loudly, chanting a litany of ‘no’s as he was sure that lovely pain sparking from the skin on his bottom directly to his cock was about to make him lose control, but he just managed to contain himself. 

His relief was short lived though, as his master pushed his two fingers back inside Obi-Wan’s hole, deliberately pulling at his rim a little more in a harsh stretch, just as Obi-Wan liked, before pressing back in more deeply and rubbing over his prostate again, forcing an orgasm out of Obi-Wan no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Obi-Wan wailed and cried, knowing he’d let his master down, embarrassed that he still came so easily, but feeling overwhelmed with pleasure as his cock spilled and his master carried on massaging his prostate. 

“Oh pet, you’re such a naughty boy, that greedy cock of yours needs to learn patience,” his master growled, but there was a playful edge in his voice that reassured Obi-Wan in his vulnerable, post-orgasmic haze that they were still only playing.

“I’m sorry master,” Obi-Wan said with a sniffle, unable to wipe his face with the way his hands were bound, nuzzling his face into the bedding to try and achieve the same effect, but only smearing wetness around his face. “I t-tried I really did. I promise!” Obi-Wan sobbed, body starting to convulse as he became oversensitive but his master didn’t stop milking his prostate. 

“We’ll have to try again, pet, and this time, you’re not going to be such a slut, are you?”

“‘M not a slut,” Obi-Wan mumbled, breath hiccoughing and squeaking as his master relentlessly fingered his prostate, body jerking with uncontrolled spasms, oversensitivity making him cry and his master started to force his cock to get hard again already.

“No,” his master agreed easily, dropping kisses on Obi-Wan’s back. “You’re just a needy boy who likes his master’s touch and needs help knowing how to behave, aren’t you,” his master corrected, and Obi-Wan nodded more happily. 

“Yes, master, I’m sorry my cock is so bad,” Obi-Wan replied, and his master hushed him, kissing his shoulder gently even as his fingers continued to work Obi-Wan’s exhausted body. 

“Your cock is lovely, pet, it just needs some practise doesn’t it?”

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan agreed easily, glad for the few minutes of softness - not that Qui-Gon’s fingers so much as paused - as his head cleared from his orgasm. But the respite was short, and soon his master was back to firm and commanding, all traces of comfort gone from his voice. 

“But you’re going to do better this time, aren’t you pet?” He demanded, slipping his fingers from Obi-Wan’s hole and rubbing hard circles over his taint instead. 

“I don’t know if I can, I don’t want to mess up again,” Obi-Wan whimpered, pain and pleasure blending together as his too sensitive body was forced back into arousal so quickly, his cock hurting in a way that made Obi-Wan shiver as it was forced by the external pressure against his prostate to thicken again, before it was ready.

“You won’t, you’re my good boy, aren’t you?” His master purred, and Obi-Wan desperately wanted to say yes, yes he would do better this time, he’d do what his master wanted; but Qui-Gon was sinking two fingers back into his hole, massaging his prostate from the inside and outside and Obi-Wan’s words turned into an unintelligible whine. 

His master’s fingers were relentless as they assaulted the little bundle of nerves inside him that were already on fire, and Obi-Wan’s cock was already hard again, barely finished pulsing with the tremors of his last orgasm as his master forced him towards his second one. 

Qui-Gon was supposed to be stretching him, getting him ready of his cock, but he was still only using two fingers in his hole, even though Obi-Wan knew he could easily take more, so loose already, but his master just continued to rub his prostate, and Obi-Wan cried out as he felt his balls trying to draw up already. 

“M-master, please, p- _ lease _ , let me have a ring. I need one, I’m going to c-come again, master!” Obi-Wan whimpered, trying and failing to wiggle away from his master. 

“That would defeat the purpose of the lesson, pet,” his master said, voice calm and firm, nonchalant almost, as if this really were just a lesson. Obi-Wan might have felt a silly trill of nerves, were it not for the way he could feel his master’s thick cock pressing against the back of his thigh. 

“Master! I can’t help it,” Obi-Wan sobbed, slipping down from his hands onto his shoulders, face mashed into the pillows as his master slipped a third and fourth finger inside at once. He could feel the stretch again, whining and sinking into the delicious burn as his master spread his large fingers as far as he could, before rubbing circles into Obi-wan’s prostate again. 

“No Obi-Wan, you’re going to wait like a good pet,” his master scolded and Obi-Wan tried so hard to stop himself; he tried to think of unsexy thoughts but couldn’t think of anything beyond his master, he tried to tense his entire body, but it only made him feel his master’s fingers inside him more clearly, he tried to squirm away from his master’s touch, but the firm hand on his hip and restrains on his wrists stopped him. 

Trying to move away was a mistake, he’d been told to stay still, been cuffed when he couldn’t, and he had one moment of panic when he realised what was going to happen, before his master spanked him with a resounding crack across his left cheek, and Obi-Wan came uncontrollably, pain mixing with pleasure as another orgasm was forced out of him. 

Obi-Wan cried out as he came, words garbling together and completely unintelligible for long moments until they finally started to form properly. “‘’M sorry mas-ah-ster, ‘m sorry. I didn’t - I didn’t mean to.” He babbled, only stopping when the hand on his ass tightened its grip just the right side of painfully. 

“Pet,” his master said, voice steely. “Are you supposed to be coming?”

“N-no master,” Obi-Wan sniffed, realising that he was crying again, letting out a pained moan as his master gripped his balls and massaged them in his hand a little cruelly.

“No. Because I’m not trying to find out how many times that greedy little cock of yours can come, am I?” His master said, and Obi-Wan shook his head desperately, trying to keep as still as possible as his master tugged at his balls. “No, what am I doing then?”

“Trying to- to t-teach me,” Obi-Wan said, voice hitching higher as his master’s hand moved, wrapping tightly around his spent, sensitive cock, and stroking him hard three times and making Obi-Wan convulse each time, his wet, messy cock staying soft. Obi-wan pulled against the restraints, unable to bat his master’s hand away, the metal digging a bruise into his wrists every time he tried. 

“What am I trying to teach you?”

“N-ot to, ah,  _ ah _ master it hurts,” Obi-Wan whimpered as Qui-Gon continued to stroke his soft cock. 

“Answer my question,” he demanded, Obi-Wan muffling a desperate scream into the pillows as his hand moved away from his cock, trying to chase and flee from the sensation at the same time, only to return to massaging his taint. “Pet.” His master growled, voice dripping with warning as Obi-Wan failed to speak.

“To w-wait for your cock,” Obi-Wan sobbed, getting sat back on his knees by two strong hands when he fell to the side from trying to squirm so much. 

“Yes pet, you’re supposed to be learning how to make that naughty cock of yours wait to come, but instead the greedy little thing has already come twice,” his master scolded, and Obi-Wan whimpered. 

“‘M sorry I’m trying to be good, but your fingers feel so ni- ah!” Obi-Wan’s words broke off as his master pushed his four fingers back inside his hole without warning, entire body jerking as his fingertips pressed against his overstimulated prostate. “No master! No no please, it hurts,” Obi-Wan cried. 

“Colour pet,” his master asked, his fingers still for a moment as more tears welled in Obi-Wan’s eyes as his only just spent cock started to fatten again, every throb hurting.

“Green master,” Obi-Wan whimpered, he liked their game, even if he struggled with not being able to do as he was told, he could feel his master’s hard cock pressed up against his skin, he knew his master liked it really, that they were playing. And even though it hurt, it was a good hurt, the kind that made him sink and crave more. 

“Good boy. Now let's see if you can also be a good little pet during the next part of the lesson,” his master said, Obi-Wan whining with relief and disappointment as those fingers were pulled from his hole. 

His master reached into the bedside draw next, pulling something out that Obi-Wan couldn’t see, lacking the energy to try and twist away from the pillows and look. He heard the click of lube, and a few seconds later, the tip of a silicone plug was being pressed against his sloppy entrance. 

“I want you to keep this plug inside you for fifteen minutes without coming,” his master said, pushing the toy inside him. 

It wasn’t one of their larger ones, about the thickness and length of the fourth training plug Obi-Wan had taken before his master’s cock, and Obi-Wan wondered for a second if that  _ was _ the plug his master was using. It was pressing against his overwrought prostate, but he was hopeful, his master made him wear plugs during the day sometimes, he was good at controlling himself with them in, and his cock was so exhausted he couldn’t imagining coming again so soon. 

But his relief was short lived when he heard the small click of a button and the plug - which definitely was  _ not _ one he had been trained on, buzzed to life, vibrating against his prostate and lighting up Obi-Wan’s body more quickly than if he had been struck by lightning. He tried to cry out, to beg his master to turn it off, but all that came out was a string of desperate, loud moans. 

“Oh pet,” his master cooed when Obi-Wan’s wild moans became strained panting, whimpering pitifully whenever the vibrator changed it’s rhythm, his master toying with the settings so that Obi-Wan never knew what was coming next. His prostate hurt, his cock hurt, the sensation almost deafening in his ears as his body screamed at him, for more or less he had no idea, but he could still pick out the feeling of his master’s hands holding on to his hips. “You look so pretty with this little tail,” his master purred, and Obi-Wan felt a tug on his entrance. 

The tug pulled another moan out of Obi-Wan, and he forced himself to get up on shaking arms, so that he could look back over his shoulder, mouth dropping open and whining pitifully as he saw his master tugging on the little white bunny tail nestled between his cheeks. Obi-Wan blushed crimson, remembering when they had bought that toy, his master teasing him relentlessly until his cock had been hard in the store and Obi-Wan thoroughly embarrassed. 

His master smiled at him, petting the small of Obi-Wan’s back as he ramped up the vibrator again, sending Obi-Wan collapsing back down onto the bedding as his body shook. His master continued tugging at the tail, just enough to put pressure on his rim, add to the sensations wracking his body. 

His master was relentless, Obi-wan couldn’t keep track of the passage of time, had no idea if it had been one minute or ten minutes when he noticed with a hysterical laugh that his cock was hard again, straining enough to send a high pitched whine of pain through Obi-Wan’s body. 

“Pet,” his master warned. “You have six minutes left, and I am going to leave the vibrator on even if you do come.”

“Master, mas-ter, please, ple-please turn it off. I can’t, it hurts,” Obi-Wan begged, squirming around until that unwavering hand at his hip stilled him, pressing against bruises and making Obi-Wan whimper. 

“It wouldn’t hurt, if you hadn’t been so naughty and come when you were told not to. There are consequences to being so disobedient, pet,” his master replied, his voice calm but Obi-Wan could hear the sounds of his master pumping his own cock, noticed the tugging at his tail had briefly stopped. 

Obi-Wan fought against his next orgasm, more successfully than he had with the last two, either from his fatigue or because he was getting better at it he had no idea, and for a moment, he thought he was going to make it. But this his master fiddled with the controller again, and the intensity of the vibration was ramped up again, quickly and without warning, and Obi-Wan’s cock was weakly drooling come as an orgasm sluggishly clawed its way through him, feeling as though it was raking over every one of his nerves and making Obi-Wan nearly black out from the pleasure.. 

“No, no no no I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan cried, voice broken by hiccupping sobs as he felt himself come. 

“Two more minutes, pet. I warned you,” his master said, the sounds of him stroking his cock still just audible over how loud Obi-Wan was and the buzz of the toy. 

“No, no no no please. Please master, please turn it off, I can’t, I can’t - ” Obi-Wan sobbed, face wet with tears, it hurt but it was so good, that Obi-Wan could barely understand what he was feeling at all. 

“Colour, pet,” his master said, a little more gently. 

“G-green,” Obi-Wan replied, struggling to find the word as his mind swam and body sang. 

“Then you can take ninety more seconds,” his master said, though he did at least turn the toy down a couple of settings. Obi-Wan thought it was a good thing, but it turned the sensation from white hot noise in his body, to a more distinct hum against his prostate, desperate to be left alone, and Obi-Wan thought that the higher setting might have been easier in some ways. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan whimpered, even though he knew Qui-Gon would not take pity on him and take out the toy early. 

“Hush,” his master said, rubbing at Obi-Wan’s hip in soothing circles with the hand holding him. “Sixty seconds.”

“I can’t,” Obi-Wan whimpered, sniffing as tears continued to drip down his cheeks. 

“Yes you can pet, you’re a good boy, even if your cock still needs more training.”

“I am?” Obi-Wan said, mind hazy as he tried to latch on to something other than the sensation in his ass. 

“Yes, pet, you take everything I give you so perfectly, you can manage another thirty seconds, can’t you” his master praised, and ObiWan felt more lightheaded from it that he could with hours on the toy, and he nodded blearily. 

“Y-yes, master,” Obi-Wan managed.

His master held him with one hand and continued to stoke his cock, Obi-Wan sad that he couldn’t see with the way his face was mashed into the pillows, but he couldn’t control his muscles enough to look around again, and the cuffs stopped him from struggling onto his front. When he reached fifteen seasons, his master started counting him down, steadily turning the vibrator down to lower and lower settings as he did, easing Obi-Wan out of the overwhelming sensations until it was finally turned off. 

“Good boy,” his master praised, kissing a line down Obi-Wan’s back. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan whined pitifully as Avarus then gently pulled the tailed vibrator out of his sloppy hole. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, pet,” his master purred, pressing teh slick head of his cock against Obi-Wan’s loose hole. “And this time, I want you to try and come,” his master said and Obi-Wan had no energy left to to anything but whimper and sniffle into the bedding as his master pushed his huge cock into his body, stretching him wide with a sensation that always lit Obi-Wan up. 

But no matter how much he liked it, loved the feeling of his master’s cock in his hole, Obi-Wan’s own cock remained stubbornly soft, exhausted from too many orgasms too quickly. He was limp and pliant under his master’s thrusts, Obi-Wan’s nerves, senses and body so overloaded that his synapses were firing wildy, and he as his master’s cock fucked into his prostate, he heard the bedside lamp crash to the floor, and thought almost hysterically, that he had just let out a burst of the force without meaning to, and pushed it off. 

His master seemed to like that, growling at Obi-Wan and biting down on his shoulder, stimulating him in a few way, adding to the noise of pleasure and pain screaming beautifully through his body as his master took him. But Darth Avarus was nothing if not greedy, just as his name suggested, and he wanted Obi-Wan to come, and wrapped one of his large hands around Obi-Wan’s soft cock. 

“Come on pet, I know you can do it, I know this greedy cock can come again,” he coaxed, massaging Obi-Wan’s soft cock in his large hand as his fat cock pounded into him, hitting Obi-Wan’s prostate on every thrust as he always did, knowing Obi-Wan’s body better than he knew it himself. And Obi-Wan shouldn’t have been surprised when his master got what he wanted, his eyes screwing shut desperately as a painful feeling built in his cock. 

Obi-Wan felt another orgasm crash through him, even though his cock was soft and his balls completely spent. Tightening and shaking with a dry climax around his master’s cock that made Avarus growl with a feral edge, caging Obi-Wan beneath him and fucking his exhausted, entirely pliant body harder and harder. 

Obi-Wan was shifted up the bed as his master pounded into him, stopped from hitting his head only by the rough hands on his hips as his master ploughed into him. He couldn’t hold on to anything, no sensation or passage of time or words making it through the loud fog in his head as his master used his pliant body. 

Obi-Wan whimpered as he felt his master’s cock pulse inside of him, come shooting into his hole as his master took hsi one long orgasm, grinding into Obi-Wan’s shaking body until he was completely spent, and pulling out gently. 

“Oh pet, you were so perfect,” his master praised at Obi-Wan’s disgruntled, pained noise. “So good for me.”

It was a long time before Obi-Wan could speak, his master cleaning up his entire body of sweat and come and moving them both to a cleaner part of the bed, tucking Obi-Wan in comfortably and curling around him protectively, before Obi-Wan felt like he could speak. 

“Wasn’t good,” he mumbled, still struggling to get his mouth around the words. 

“I enjoyed  _ every second _ of it pet, you were very good.”

“Still coming too fast,” Obi-Wan whimpered sadly, relieved when his master gathered him closer and kissed at the top of his head. 

“There are worse problems to have. And some things just take time.”

“Need more practice. Will you train me again, master?” Obi-Wan asked, words sluggish but understandable as he sank into the far less sharp feeling of his master stroking his arm and back. 

“Oh pet, I am  _ very _ happy to repeat this lesson whenever you want.”


End file.
